Jody Jackson
Jody Jackson (formerly Jody Gray[1])is a character in Tracy Beaker Returns and The Dumping Ground. She is portrayed by Kia Pegg. Biography Background Jody is the youngest child of her mother and has two older brothers, Kingsley and Luke Jackson. The Jackson family was very rough and she only got washed when the social worker was coming around. There was never much to eat and sometimes resorted to eating dog food. Jody was taken into care because her mother and brothers had assaulted a neighbour and were due to go on trial. Tracy Beaker Returns Season 3 Jody first appears in the episode Jody Jackson. When Jody was first taken to the Dumping Ground, she was violent and was made to share a room with Carmen (much to Carmen's displeasure, as Jody had taken Lily's bed and Carmen had been put off by Jody's violent behaviour). Jody and Carmen eventually made up with each other, where it was learnt that Jody cannot share a room with other people (as Carmen's breathing scared her) and so ended up getting Sapphire's bedroom. Not long after moving into the DG, Jody developed an appetite for biscuits, even sleeping with the biscuit jar in bed (as seen in Goodbye Tracy Beaker). In The Invitation, she even accepts a bribe from Johnny to vote for Tee to go to Buckingham Palace, to buy chocolate biscuits. The Dumping Ground Season 1 Jody had become friends with Tyler and often played tricks with him, such as putting Carmen's henna on top of the door of Faith's room to land on top of Faith (in Home Alone), and tricking Johnny into thinking Tyler had a dad who was quite rich (in Baby). Jody was returned to live with her mother and brothers prior to the episode SOS. Everything seemed fine to Carmen and Tyler, as Jody had new clothes and lots of new gifts. However, it turned out that this was all a facade - Jody's brother, Kingsley, was in fact controlling the family, had stolen numerous goods and even locked Jody in her bedroom. When this was discovered by Tyler and Carmen, Jody returned to live at the Dumping Ground. In the episode Oh, Mo! Jody came across Elektra's interest in Mo's pearls and joins in looking for them and helping Elektra assmeble the pearls to make the full necklace. On learning that Mo wanted to give them to Tee, she returned the pearls to him (to Elektra's disgust). Season 2 In Jody in Wonderland, Jody was asked to give a witness statement concerning Kingsley, which her mother discouraged her from doing so, fearing the consequences if Kingsley was not jailed. However, Jody was convinced otherwise after following the White Rabbit to Wonderland and seeing the mischief the Knave of Hearts got up to, whom she defeated by testifying against him. In Quitters, after Bailey was taken away from the Dumping Ground by his dad, Jody attempted to find him, believing that Bailey would be on his own if his dad vanished again. She eventually tracked Bailey down to his new home and eventually a football stadium where Bailey's dad disowned him. Jody comforted Bailey outside the stadium and returned his football boots, which Rick and Tyler were attempting to sell over the Internet. In The Dumping Ground Experience, Jody attempted to film her own documentary of life in the Dumping Ground, after believing Carmen was giving a false impression. She was given a video camera from Mike, but failed to drum up interest from the others, aside from Tyler, who takes the camera to film himself doing stunts, Johnny, who tells how he and Tee ended up in care and then refuses to repeat his story after Tyler drains the battery, and Floss, who decides to put on a puppet show (to Jody's annoyance). Instead, everyone credits Jody after Mo films some footage on his video and shows it to the others, but Jody points out that Mo was responsible. At some point, Jody and Carmen fell out with each other. This is evident in the aforementioned episode, where when Jody opposes Carmen wanting to put on a false impression, Carmen pretends she cannot hear Jody and even goes as far as accusing Jody of "crocodile tears" after Jody's repeated attempts at filming her own documentary fail. Later, in the episode Sticks and Stones, after Carmen offends Jody, she and Tyler plot revenge on Carmen and glue her to her bedsheet. They later annoy Carmen (in that episode's bonus scene) when Jody flaunts a bedsheet stuck to her as though it were a brand new fashion item. Later, in Be My Girl, Jody repeatedly gets blamed for stealing Carmen's magazines, even though Jody was not responsible. Season 3 In Party Games, an open day was held at The Dumping Ground. Jody met a family named the Gordons, where Mr and Mrs Gordon both had an interest in wrestling. Jody attempted to look as if she knew about wrestling in front of the parents, but ended up having to consult Harry about wrestling. In the end, it was Harry who the Gordons became interested in fostering. In Stuck with You, Jody noticed a music box, but did not have the money on her to buy it. In Mischief (episode)she starts her own fruit and veg shop with Tyler and goes so far that they bought a chicken. Appearance Jody has tanned skin and long straight brown hair. She also has brown eyes. In Tracy Beaker Returns and the first season of The Dumping Ground, she often wore a brown fleece and brown cropped bottoms. In season 2, she switched to wearing t-shirts with jeans. Personalities Jody is a tomboyish 17-year-old girl, she likes football as seen in many episodes and voted for it in Endurance. She also is described as moody shown in the episode Stuck with You and many more.She also always wants to be right and always wants to win shown in Now You See Me Finally Jody loves rock music Trivia *She likes Rock Music *Her name was formerly Jody Gray *Her best friend is Tyler *She got jealous of Tyler liking another girl *She's a great dancer *She likes boxing Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Main Characters